Remembrance
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: When the 14 year old pirate Aslena Turner's ship is attacked, and she soon learns her Captain, Jack Sparrow is hiding more secrets than anyone could have guessed...even her, his goddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

Aslena's POV:

"Mum, yer not fine." I insisted to my stubborn mother, Elizabeth Turner. She lay on her cot, her face pale as cold sweat ran down her face. She began to protest, but I glared her down.

" I'm informing the captian." I said, and suddenly the ship shuddered, knocking me off my feet. I landed on my back, my brown hair obscuring my sight. I cursed and got up.

Once I was on deck, I yelled at jack, " What is yer problem? Can ye steer a ship?"

"No. It can't be..." He whispered. I stared at my godfather. Had he gone mad? We didn't hit anything. A wild war cry came from nowhere.

A young girl with dark red hair and brown eyes appeared out of nowhere, followed by tons others.

I ran downstairs to protect my mother, sword in hand. Soon others barged downstairs. I got rid of a few, and then the dark haired girl walked in.

I knew the battle was lost. "Don't touch her!" I screamed. Mom was lying unconscious.

"No, Marina!" A auburn-haired woman screamed running through the door.

"Marie. Call me Marie." Marina growled." Besides, you said to loot the ship."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I forgot about the rumors. Marie, tell Fitz to get his butt over here." Her expression was plenty scary. I was trembling. Marie left.

5 minutes later, and tan man with blonde hair, who I guessed was Fitz, entered.

"Fitz, look at this poor woman. I need to "speak" to Jack." She gritted her teeth at the last sentence.

"Arrabella, don't hurt him. I'll do that." Fitz said quickly, grabbing her arm. She nodded and left.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." I said taking out my twin knifes.

**(A/N is it good Please Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!

Aslena's POV:

"Look, buddy, i don't know what ye's gonna do with her, and i Ain't takin' chances." I growled.

"My real names no Fitz. It Fitzwilliam Progressus Dalton the third.." He said clamly. My mouth dropped open.

"The doctor?" I asked. He nodded. I let him pass. He muttered something, then turned to me.

"Go tell Dyl that I need my bag. Quickly." He said.

I ran up to the deck. The woman and Jack were screaming things I shouldn't repeat.

"DYL?" I yelled. A boy with a brown-haired Mohawk stepped forward.

"Fitz needs his bag. Quickly." I said. He jumped off the edge of the ship, only to disappear, then to reappear seconds later with a black leather back in his hand. He nodded, gave it to me, and then let his eyes drift to the argument.

"I've never seen Arabella so Mad." he muttered, and I took off for mom's cabin.

I gave fitzy his bag, and he poured some red liquid into my mom's mouth, and she seemed to relax.

"Thank You." I said. Marie walked in then. Her face was white, and she looked weak.

"Fitz, you might want to calm mom down." she whispered.

He nodded, then, taking her head in his hands he said, " You found out."

She made a weak sound that sounded like "Yes."

He left, cursing Arabella and Jack.

"What happened?" I asked.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, then said" I was told my dad was dead and then, today, she screamed at jack, "Look, you *** , you can't even take care of you're daughter! Marina has been in my care since we were 16! You're pathetic!" She slid to the ground, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Fitz has been like a father to me. But he kept it a secret too. Why does nobody tell me anything?" She sobbed. I did the normal thing. I hugged her and stoked her hair until she stopped sobbing. Then she stood up shakily.

"Thanks." She said.

Fitz came in and wrapped Marie in a bear hug.

"I wanted to tell you." He murmured. Over her shoulder he mouthed, _"Thank you, Aslena."_

_"No pob." _ I mouthed back.

**(A/N is it good so far? A review would really be nice now. *cough*hint*Chough.)**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER!

Aslena's POV:

After Fitz left "to talk to jack", he said, Marie said, "Wanna spy on 'em."

I nodded, and we slipped into Jack's cabin and hid. 3 minutes later, Fitz and Jack entered.

"Jack, you don't understand." Fitz growled.

"Fitzy, _she _left _me_." Jack hissed.

Fitz shook his head. "Only because she had to. When I found with her, I was 17 at the time, she had a little girl with her.

She looked so depressed, I'd offered to come with her on the _fleur_, and she realized it was me immediately. I've been taking care of Marie since then. And, since then, she's been screaming in her sleep.

Marie tells me she's done that as long as she has known her. And it's always the same words, then your name. " Help me, please help me! Jack!" Then she repeats the help me part until someone wakes her up." Fitz snapped, and Jack turned an interesting shade of white. Half gray.

"She must be remembering the time...never mind." He muttered. Fitz glared at him.

"The time she tried to commit suicide, but clearly, I saved her." He explained, amused as Fitz's face changed colors.

"I haven't gotten to the worst part. Arabella , one time, flippped out on Marie. I remember her yelling, "Marie, yer just like yer father! Can't grow up, in denial about EVERYTHING and is so god darned retarded!"

Fitz sighed. "Marie cried for a week, then, jumped off the ship. Dyl saved her. He saw it first. " Fitz said, and slowly rose out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Look, jack, Arabella has been trying to keep her temper with you, and so have i. But, seriously, how can you throw away Arabella like that? Aslena's nice, but seriously!" Fitz said angrily. Jack cocked his head.

"I'm not Aslena's father. Will Turner is." Jack said. Fitz's mouth popped open. I stifled an insane giggle.

"Jack you're going to freak out, but Arabella really doesn't know who Marie's dad is. Bill or you, she can't figure it out. " Fitz explained.

**(A/N Please Review!)**


End file.
